


Scaredy-Cat

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Series: Just Best Friends [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Comfort, Imported, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so, agreeing to watch a monster movie before bed with Shori and Sou when he was already afraid of the dark probably wasn't one of Marius' best decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy-Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting some of my old fanfictions from LJ here. Written in 2012 so Sou would've been 15 and Marius 12. My old penname SOUrah is so cringe. It was a pairing name that one of my friends came up with for me and Sou, haha. Anyway, hope you like it!

**Title:** Scaredy-Cat  
**Author:** SOUrah **xxotakuchiceexx**  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing:** MariSou, slight FumaKen  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sexy Zone although I wish I did.  
**A/N** Welp ;A; I was persuaded to post this. I'm not normally so shy about my fanfictions, I guess just because it's Sexy Zone so...sorry if it's terrible xD It's one of the many MariSou one shots I wrote at like 2am when I was bored on holiday, haha.

[Next part](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/965.html)

Marius curled up into a ball, hid behind Shori, cuddled up to Sou, covered his eyes – none of which was working for him. He'd pleaded with Sou and Shori to rent a different movie – any movie – but both boys had convinced him that it wouldn't even be scary, it was just a silly movie after all. Then they had proceeded to joke around, saying they would protect him if any supernatural beings attacked. He had laughed and went along with it in the end but he hadn't told them how easily frightened he was. He also hadn't told them that he was afraid of the dark.

Marius was practically in Shori's lap when the movie finally came to an end, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. Shori pushed him away gently then strode over to the other side of the room.

“Let's go to sleep now,” He said, flicking the light switch off. “Goodnight.”

Marius heard Sou mumble “goodnight” back then shuffle into his own bed but Marius stayed completely still, scared that if he moved even an itch something would come out from under the bed and grab him. He wished he was at home right now so he could crawl into his parents' bed like a 5-year-old and they could scare away all the monsters.

Marius hadn't told his friends about his fear of the dark because he didn't want them to think he was a big baby. When he was at home he slept with a night light and a gang of teddy bears that served to protect him from any threats. Sou and Shori would probably laugh at him if they ever found out about this.

The German boy half-laughed himself when he thought of his teddy bears but it came out sounding more like he was crying. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tight, trying to block the scenes from the movie from his mind, silently wishing that morning would come soon.

* * *

Sou was awoken from his slumber by Marius sniffling and grumbling something to himself in German. He smiled at the younger boy's cuteness then stood up on his bed and jumped, meaning to land gracefully on Marius' bed but he missed and fell comically to the floor, making Marius almost jump out of his skin.

“Relax, it's only me,” Sou whispered, picking himself up off the floor and then sitting down next to Marius.

“You scared me,” Marius whispered back as he fiddled with his fingers.

“What's wrong?” Sou asked, getting straight to the point.

“Huh? Nothing's wrong.”

Sou raised an eyebrow at him, meaning to look serious but it made Marius laugh a little.

“You'll think I'm a big baby,” He murmured, still fidgeting.

“No, I won't. We're best friends, right? You can tell me.”

Marius sighed. “Alright, I guess that movie scared me a little. Also I'm kinda afraid of the dark.”

Sou bit his lip, trying to hide a smirk.

“See! I told you you'd think I was a baby!” Marius moaned.

“Shh, you'll wake Shori.” Sou said. He then took Marius' hand in his own. “I don't think you're a baby, I was actually just thinking about how cute you are,” Marius started to play with his hair which Sou thought was hilarious. “Are you a girl?”

Marius stopped messing with his hair and pouted, snatching his hand back from Sou's grasp.

“Anyway, I'm sorry,” Sou continued. “Shori and I shouldn't have made you watch that movie. But you should've told us you were afraid of the dark, Mari.”

“I know, I just didn't want you to think I was a scaredy-cat.” Marius admitted.

“You're so cute,” Sou chuckled, ruffling Marius' soft, brown hair. “Let's sleep together. I bet you wouldn't be scared then. I can protect you.”

Marius' cheeks went pink. He was about to protest but Sou was grinning at him in such a way that he ended up just giggling and saying, “Fine”.

Sou grabbed him and pulled him under the covers of the single bed. The two boys fell asleep almost instantly, both smiling and holding each other tight.

* * *

“I just woke up this morning and they were like this.”

“How cute! Take a picture!”

“Nakajima, you pervert.”

“I am no pervert! I just said it was cute. How come we don't cuddle like that?”

“Because you're a pervert.”

“Shh, guys! You'll wake them and I haven't got a photo yet.”

“You're both perverts. Especially you, Nakajima.”

“I'm the pervert? How come I felt a certain someone climbing into my bed and touching my butt last night then, hmm?”

“You can't prove that was me. And you loved it.”

“Aww, look how cute this picture came out!”

Marius and Sou's eyes both flickered open almost at the exact moment. They looked at each other then at Fuma, Kento and Shori who were standing over them. Shori was holding a camera phone.

“Hey, delete that photo!” Sou demanded, jumping out of Marius' bed.

“Never!” Shori laughed. “I'm going to send this into one of the magazines!”

So Fuma and Kento continued to call each other pervert as Sou chased Shori around the whole hotel and Marius just stared into a space with a massive grin on his face, wishing they could watch horror movies every night if it meant being so close to his best friend, Sou.


End file.
